During medical treatment, it is often necessary to infuse fluids, such as medication or nutrients, into a patient's circulatory system. Conventionally, infusions are performed using infusion devices, which may include one or more pumps to infuse fluid to the patient at a predetermined rate and time. These infusion devices may be programmed according to predetermined infusion protocols, which are based, for example, on the fluid to be infused or the particular patient.
For safety purposes in a medical treatment setting, conventional infusion devices may restrict the personnel that are able to program the infusion device and initiate treatment. Further, conventional infusion devices may prevent medical personnel from programming the infusion device until a certain number of safety checks have been performed. However, measures taken to effect the above safety protocols may become burdensome in emergency situations, when the speed of medical treatment is of the essence. Accordingly, novel systems and methods for infusion in these situations are desired.